bakuganfandomcom-20200222-history
MAC Spider
MAC Spider was a Mechanical Bakugan that Shadow Prove battled with after Hades got destroyed in Bakugan Battle Brawlers: New Vestroia. Information Description MAC Spider resembled a spider with six legs. It had a fully vertical optical sensor to see. It had needles on its leg joints. It can go over enemies and make a cage over them and shock them until defeat. In it's abdomen it carries triplet cannons that blast even through the toughest of shields. Shadow Prove unveiled this Mechanical Bakugan after Hades was destroyed. It defeated both Alpha Hydranoid and Fortress at the same time with the same ability. It is proven more powerful than Hades. His most powerful ability is Spider Cannon. Anime Bakugan: New Vestroia After Hades was destroyed by Alice and Chan Lee in episode 32, Shadow unveiled this Mechanical Bakugan when Hades was destroyed in the battle against Alpha Hydranoid and Fortress . It then defeated both Alpha Hydranoid and Fortress at the same time, showing that is was more powerful than Hades. It then becomes Shadow Prove's new Guardian Bakugan. In episode 35, Shadow Prove used MAC Spider again against Preyas and Minx Elfin where he was put to shame by being easily defeated by Preyas along with Dryoid. Before being defeated it took the Aquos energy from Minx Elfin by using the ability Spider Cannon. In episode 40, it was used alongside Aluze against Midnight Percival and Minx Elfin , it defeated the two Bakugan through use of the Vexos Trap Field and it took the Darkus Energy from Percival. In episode 48, it battled against Helios MK2 and Magma Wilda. It lost and was destroyed by Helios MK2. It was standing above Helios MK2 and Helios activated Blackout Cannon, burning a hole in the middle of MAC Spider's thorax. ; Ability Cards * Wild Clote: Nullifies the opponent's ability. * Mega Terror Impact: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 100 Gs to MAC Spider. * Spider Net (Squeeze Play): Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. * Tarantula Needle: Subtracts 300 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to MAC Spider. * Spider Cannon: Subtracts 400 Gs from each opponent, and adds 400 Gs to MAC Spider. * Blaster Needle: Subtracts 300 Gs from the opponent. Weaknesses * When MAC Spider uses the ability Mega Terror Impact, its thorax is exposed to under attackers, blasting through it with a strong attack can cause it to explode and go offline. Game MAC Spider may be released in Japan. Trivia * MAC Spider's name comes from the Mac PC. * Its Mega Terror Impact is similar to the Adzam's Leader Weapon from Mobile Suit Gundam. Gallery Filemsicbf.jpg|MAC Spider in ball form (closed) msbf.jpg|MAC Spider in ball form (open) Spider.PNG|MAC Spider in Bakugan form File:mxem.jpg|MAC Spider attacking Minx Elfin File:nomx.jpg|MAC Spider attacking Minx Elfin Mega Terör Darbesi.png|MAC Spider using Mega Terror Impact Örümcek Topu.png|MAC Spider using Spider Cannon Vahşi Kapan.png|MAC Spider using Wild Close Tarantula İğnesi.png|MAC Spider using Tarantula Needle MACSpider.jpg|Mac Spider File:Msbdbhmk2.jpg macspdsbg.jpg|MAC Spider Scanned by Gauntlet msaspos.jpg|MAC Spider and Shadow Prove on Intermission Screen Category:Mechanical Bakugan Category:Guardian Bakugan Category:Vestal Technology Category:New Vestroia Bakugan Category:Bakugan Category:Unreleased Bakugan Category:Vexos Category:Season 2 Bakugan Category:Anime Exclusive Bakugan Category:Deceased Bakugan